


Dream A Little Dream

by DarkKisuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKisuna/pseuds/DarkKisuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach den Ereignissen in New York fällt es Tony Stark schwer, Schlaf zu finden. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schließt und langsam in die Traumwelt abdriftet, wird er von Albträumen verfolgt. Dies ändert sich jedoch nach einem unerwarteten Besuch mitten in der Nacht. Ob zum besseren oder nicht ist die Frage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Die Straßen waren trotz der späten Stunde noch immer so hell wie am Tage, die Beleuchtung hitzte die schneebedeckten Straßen auf, sodass eine gefährlich glatte Oberfläche entstanden war. Schon jetzt herrschte bei vielen Menschen vorweihnachtliche Stimmung, hier und dort war Weihnachtsschmuck zu sehen. Wenn Tony Stark aus den riesigen Panorama Fenstern seines Stark Towers sah, zuckten seine Mundwinkel leicht in die Höhe. Es war erschreckend, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Die letzten Wochen hatte der Erfinder pausenlos in seiner Werkstatt verbracht, ohne ein einziges Mal auf einen Kalender zu sehen. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war es eigentlich kein Wunder, dass so viel Zeit vergangen war. Vielleicht sollte er sich langsam mal bei Pepper melden. Sie hatte schon vor einiger Zeit aufgegeben, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Nachdem sie die Leitung von Stark Industries übernommen hatte und Tony wohl eher eine Art Maskottchen war, als alles andere, hatte er sich zurückgezogen und an anderen Projekten gearbeitet.

Doch nicht bloß der Wechsel der Leitung bei Stark Industries hatte den Ingenieur dazu veranlasst, sich in seiner Arbeit zu vergraben, sich vom Rest der Welt abzuschotten und den Schlaf wie den Teufel zu meiden. Nein, der ausschlaggebende Punkt war der Angriff auf New York gewesen. Der Angriff von einer Horde Außerirdischer, die von einem vollkommen geistesgestörten Außerirdischen, der zudem auch noch der Adoptivbruder eines seiner Teammitglieder war, angeführt worden war. Loki, der Halbgott, der in seinem Größenwahn die Weltherrschaft hatte an sich reißen wollen. Er war auch derjenige gewesen, der Tony aus einem der obersten Stockwerke des Stark Towers geworfen hatte. Die ersten Monate war es dem Brünetten ein wenig unangenehm gewesen, nahe an eines der Fenster heranzutreten. Immer wieder hatte er so ein seltsames Gefühl bekommen, fast so, als würde er eine Präsenz in seinem Nacken spüren. Doch das hatte sich mit der Zeit gelegt. Um einiges schlimmer empfand Tony seine Nahtoderfahrung, auf die er nur zu gerne verzichtet hätte. Eine Atombombe durch ein Wurmloch zu fliegen und dabei beinahe irgendwo im Universum zu stranden oder durch das technische Versagen seines Anzugs beinahe als Pfannkuchen auf einer New Yorker Straße zu kleben, hatten seiner Psyche nicht gerade positiv zugetragen. Ganz im Gegenteil.

 

Seit New York, bei den Avengers allgemein hin als der Angriff durch Loki und seine Chitauri Armee bekannt, wurde Stark von Albträumen verfolgt. Jedes Mal, sobald er in den Remschlaf abtauchte, verfolgten ihn Erinnerungen an den Angriff, an das Wurmloch, an Loki. Jedes Mal aufs Neue wachte Tony schweißgebadet auf, seine Kehle vor Panik wie zugeschnürrt und mit einem Gefühl absoluter Hilflosigkeit. Wochenlang hatte er das alles über sich ergehen lassen. Wochenlang hatte Pepper seine Panikattacken über sich ergehen lassen. Irgendwann wurde es jedoch zuviel. Tony wusste, dass er Pepper damit mehr zumutete, als sie auf Dauer verkraften konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihre Beziehung daran zerbrach.

Sie waren noch immer befreundet und standen aufgrund von Stark Industries des öfteren in Kontakt zueinander. Wenn man davon absah, dass Tony seit Wochen zu niemandem mehr Kontakt gehabt hatte, außer JARVIS, der nur bedingt als Kontakt zählen konnte.

Seit der Tower renoviert worden war standen die Türen für die Avengers offen. Der Ingenieur hatte jedem seiner Mitglieder ein eigenes Stockwerk bereitgestellt. Offiziell hatte er das getan, um den Avengers eine Art Hauptquartier zu bieten. Inoffiziell, und der Rest des Teams hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben ihn immer und immer wieder darauf anzusprechen, hatte er sie eingeladen, um nicht alleine zu sein. Ungern gestand sich Tony seine Schwäche ein, weswegen er sich letztlich vollkommen vom Rest der Welt isoliert hatte.

Nach mehreren Wochen des Schlafmangels und weiterer Panikattacken brauchte das Genie irgendwann doch eine Pause. Er stand am Fenster, hielt die halb geleerte Flasche Whiskey fest in seiner Hand und starrte hinaus in die erhellte Nacht. Die Erschöpfung zerrte an ihm, seine Augen brannten und sein Rücken schrie geradezu nach einer halbwegs komfortablen Matratze. Der Tüftler war sich nicht sicher, wie oft er die Flasche in dieser Nacht angesetzt hatte, allerdings wusste er auch nicht mehr, wie er in sein Bett gekommen war, nachdem er sich in diesem wiedergefunden hatte. Vollkommen übermüdet schob er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, kämpfte sich aus Shirt und Hose und vergrub dann das Gesicht im Kissen. Es dauerte bloß wenige Momente, bis er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte und tief in einen unruhigen Schlaf gesunken war.

Aus einer Ecke des großen Schlafzimmers drang unterdessen ein leises, kehliges Lachen. Aus den Schatten trat eine dunkle Gestalt, die sich langsam dem großen Bett des Brünetten näherte. Vorsichtig glitt der Eindringling auf das Bett und beugte sich über Tony, der von alledem nichts bemerkte. Ruhig ließ die Person ihre Finger über die entblößte Haut des Ingenieurs streichen, ebenso gelassen legte sie sich neben ihn, um ihn zu beobachten. Loki Laufeyson war zurückgekehrt.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Tonys Schlaf sehr unruhig wurde. Immer wieder zuckte der Mann zusammen, schnappte nach Luft, keuchte auf und wimmerte leise. Loki beobachtete ihn unterdessen mit einem Schmunzeln. Bereits seit einiger Zeit hatte er den Menschen beobachtet. Es war schon fast erstaunlich, wie lange es Stark ohne gesunden Schlaf ausgehalten hatte. Das er sich gerade auf seinen Beinen hatte halten können, war eine Leistung für sich. Langsam richtete sich der Schwarzhaarige auf und legte Zeige- und Mittelfinger an die Schläfe des Erfinders. Kurz bevor es den Menschen aus seinen Albträumen reißen konnte, strömte grünlich-weißer Rauch aus den Fingern des Eindringlings direkt in die Schläfen des Schlafenden. Nach einem Moment war der Rauch gänzlich verschwunden und Tony lag still in seinem Bett. Vorsichtig schob Loki die Bettdecke ein wenig zur Seite und musterte den Körper, der vor ihm lag. Ein Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Er würde noch einige Stunden hier verweilen und den Menschen beobachten. Vorallem würde er die Reaktionen Starks auf seinen kleinen.. Eingriff beobachten. Zunächst ließ dieser den Brünetten ruhig schlafen. Nach etwa einer Stunde begann er jedoch abermals schwer zu atmen. Dieses Mal jedoch aus einem etwas anderen Grund. Loki fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen, während er beobachtete, wie Starks Körper auf seinen eingepflanzten Traum reagierte. Voller Genugtuung sah er zu wie sich eine Beule in den Shorts des Menschen formte und lauschte seinem erregten Stöhnen. Loki blieb neben dem Tüftler liegen, musterte ihn interessiert und strich ab und an durch das Haar des Menschen, der vor Erregung leicht zitterte. Erst, nachdem sein Opfer seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und sich in seiner Shorts ergossen hatte, setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder auf, erhob sich vom Bett und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Anthony Edward Stark, bevor er in den Schatten verschwand, aus denen er gekommen war.

 

Als Tony die Augen öffnete, war es draußen schon wieder dunkel geworden. Er musste an die zwanzig Stunden geschlafen haben. Noch leicht verschlafen strich er sich durchs Haar, streckte sich und setzte sich dann auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er überrascht, dass seine Shorts unangenehm an ihm zu kleben schienen. Mit einem Schmunzeln schüttelte er den Kopf. Nach all den Albtraum-erfüllten Nächten war es geradezu absurd, einen feuchten Traum gehabt zu haben. Aber er hatte ja eindeutig einen gehabt. Langsam schlurfte er in Richtung Badezimmer, zog seine dreckige Shorts aus und stieg in die Duschkabine. Mit einem leisen Seufzen stellte er das Wasser an und ließ es über seinen Körper laufen. Nur langsam kam die Erinnerung an den Traum zurück, der seinen Körper hatte erbeben lassen. Zuerst konnte er sich nur schemenhaft an den Ablauf erinnern. Dann kamen ihm plötzlich Bilder in den Sinn, ja ganze Szenen. Scharf sog er Luft ein und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Duschwand ab. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr seinen Körper, als er sich an grüne Augen und ein breites Grinsen erinnerte. Loki. Er hatte von Loki geträumt. Schlimmer als das. Er hatte einen Sex Traum gehabt, mit Loki in der Hauptrolle. Geschockt und nicht minder verwirrt darüber, wie solch eine Fantasie eigentlich hatte zustande kommen können, wusch er sich gründlich, bevor er aus der Dusche stieg und sich eher abwesend abtrocknete. An diesen seltsamen Traum wollte er nicht weiter denken. Verdrängung war da wohl das Beste. Auch, wenn er einen feuchten Traum, trotz Lokis nicht allzu kleinem Gastauftritt darin, den ständigen Albträumen vorzug.

Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet und angezogen hatte, verschwand Tony wieder in seiner Werkstatt. Vorher tätigte er jedoch noch einige Anrufe. Es wurde schließlich Zeit, seine Freunde wissen zu lassen, dass er noch nicht in seiner Werkstatt verweste, sondern tatsächlich noch unter den Lebenden weilte.

 

Die Tage vergingen und erstaunlicherweise wurde Tony nicht mehr von Albträumen geplagt. Nein, mittlerweile plagte ihn etwas vollkommen anderes. Während er die Sex Fantasien anfänglich noch trotz vorbehalte begrüßt hatte, wurde er nun von diesen verfolgt. Scheinbar konnte sich Tony, sobald er schlief, nur noch mit extremen beschäftigen. Jede Nacht träumte der Brünette von Loki. Jede Nacht aufs Neue öffnete er den ledernen Mantel des Schwarzhaarigen, entfernte seine enganliegende Kleidung und strich über die cremig-helle Haut. Manchmal konnte er sogar im wachen Zustand spüren, wie bei der Erinnerung an die Berührung der kühlen, hellen Haut seine Fingerspitzen zu kribbeln begannen. Es war zum Haare raufen. Wieso musste es ausgerechnet Loki sein? Zu Anfang war der Halbgott noch der Grund für seine Albträume gewesen. Jetzt entfachte sein Feind ein unbändiges Verlangen in ihm und das Nacht für Nacht.

Das es der echte Loki war, der ihm des Nachts im Kopf herumspukte, ahnte Tony nicht. Nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, dass sein Peiniger sich des Nachts zu ihm in sein Bett legte und mit seinen Träumen spielte. Doch ganz genau so spielte es sich jede Nacht in seinem Schlafzimmer ab, wenn sich der Erfinder zur Ruhe legte.

 

Auch nachdem die Adventszeit bereits angebrochen war, änderte sich rein garnichts an seiner außerordentlichen Verfassung. Tony war nach langem Mal wieder hinaus an die frische Luft gegangen. Er hatte den Tower verlassen und sich mit Pepper und Rhodey zu einem Dinner getroffen. Doch nicht bloß das, er hatte sich auch mit den anderen Avengers zusammen gesetzt, mit ihnen diskutiert, gelacht, sich ganz einfach integriert. Nicht unbedingt etwas, dass ihm schwer viel. Zwar war er nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich anderen anpasste, aber er wurde ohne Widerspruch wieder in die Gruppe aufgenommen und niemand sprach seinen Trauma-bedingten Ausfall auch nur ein einziges Mal an. Clint hatte wohl etwas in die Richtung andeuten wollen, aber ein Blick seitens Natasha hatte vollkommen ausgereicht, um es sich nochmals anders zu überlegen.

Dem Ingenieur ging es um einiges besser. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war es wohl falsch, seine feuchten Träume so zu verfluchen. Es war nicht unbedingt ideal, von einem seiner Feinde zu träumen.

Es hatte etwas gedauert, bis er sich irgendwie an diese Träume gewöhnt hatte. Da er sowieso nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte, ließ er sich ganz einfach darauf ein. Was sollte schon passieren? Loki saß in Asgard in einer Zelle im Kerker. Niemand würde auch nur auf die Idee kommen, dass es der Schwarzhaarige war, der sein Blut jede Nacht in Wallung versetzte. Selbst für ihn war es noch immer absurd. Doch er konnte sich letztlich nicht mehr darüber beschweren.

 

Knapp zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten sah sich Tony schließlich mit einer vollkommen anderen Situation konfrontiert. Nach einem langen Tag, den er zum Großteil wieder in seiner Werkstatt verbracht hatte, stieg der Brünette in seine Dusche, wusch sich Motorenöl von seiner Haut und stieg schließlich in sein Bett. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen fiel er in den Schlaf. Was er wohl diese Nacht mit dem Schwarzhaarigen anstellen würde? Dieser trat nach wenigen Minuten, nachdem der Mensch eingeschlafen war, aus den Schatten. Wie jede Nacht trat er langsam an das Bett des anderen heran und legte sich vorsichtig neben ihn. „Oh Anthony...“, hauchte er leise in das Ohr des Schlafenden und legte seine Finger an dessen Schläfe. Nun war es Loki, dem ein Schmunzeln über die Lippen huschte. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis Tony auf das bisschen Magie reagierte, die er ihm eingeflöst hatte. Nun war der Gott schon seit einigen Wochen immer wieder ein Gast im Bett des Tüftlers. Jede Nacht schlich er sich in die Träume des anderen und beobachtete seine Reaktion. Es hatte jedoch nicht lange gedauert, bis ihm das bloße Beobachten nicht mehr ausgereicht hatte. Tony schlief mittlerweile bevorzugt nackt, was es Loki schon um einiges einfacher gemacht hatte. Während sich der Träumende leicht zu winden begann, laut stöhnte und vor Erregung erbebte, entkleidete sich der Schwarzhaarige mit Hilfe seiner Magie und ließ seine Hände über den eigenen Körper wandern.

Auch in dieser Nacht erging es dem Gott nicht viel anders. Abermals beobachtete er, wie sich Tony neben ihm wand, keuchte und stöhnte. Und auch dieses Mal entkleidete sich Loki, um der eigenen Erregung ein wenig Luft zu machen. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen betrachtete er den Menschen. Diese Nacht reichte es ihm allerdings nicht mehr aus, sich selbst zu berühren. Sanft ließ er seine Finger über die Brust des anderen wandern. Der erhitzte Körper des Brünetten bewegte sich gegen seine Berührung, fragte stumm nach mehr. Genau das würde Loki ihm geben. Seine Finger wanderten tiefer an dem heißen Körper herab, streichelten und rieben über die überraschend weiche Haut. Langsam rutschte der Schwarzhaarige tiefer an dem bebenden Körper hinab, schob Tonys Beine auseinander und legte sich zwischen diese. Federleicht berührten seine Fingerspitzen die Erektion des Kleineren, bevor er seinen Kopf langsam sinken ließ und die Spitze von Tonys Glied mit der Zunge umspielte. Seine Hände rieben über die Innenschenkel des Menschen und hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle, um zu verhindern, dass er sich weiter unter ihm wand. Neckend saugte er an der empfindlichen Eichel, bewegte seine Lippen um ihn und lauschte dem lauten Keuchen des anderen.

Während Loki an Tonys Erektion saugte und seine Zunge auf Wanderschaft gehen ließ, riss es letzteren aus dem Schlaf. Verwirrt blinzelte der Brünette und stöhnte auf, als er jemanden an seinem Glied saugen spürte. Leicht richtete er sich auf und sah an sich herab. Zu sagen, dass er überrascht war, wäre übertrieben gewesen. Trotzdem hob er eine Augenbraue an, als er den Gott zwischen seinen Beinen erblickte. Langsam befeuchtete er seine Lippen und griff dann mit einer Hand in die schwarze Mähne des anderen. Lokis Blick huschte hoch zu Tony, als er die Hand in seinem Haar spürte. Trotzdem ließ er nicht von dem Menschen ab, sondern nahm dessen Erektion nur noch tiefer in seinen Mund auf. Tony grinste ihn breit an und zog leicht an den langen Strähnen, bis der Größere um sein Glied herum zu stöhnen begann. Dem Brünetten entwich ein Keuchen, sein Kopf fiel zurück in seinen Nacken und er begann damit, sein Becken gegen den Mund des Schwarzhaarigen zu bewegen.

 

Als Tony schließlich mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam, ergoss er sich im Mund des Gottes. Dieser schluckte den Samen des Menschen mit einem Schmunzeln herunter und fuhr sich mit der Zunge provozierend über die Lippen. Langsam kletterte er an dem Brünetten hoch und legte sich auf ihn. Einer seiner Hände wanderte zu Tonys Schlüsselbein und streichelte sanft darüber, bevor er von diesem in einen verlangenden Kuss gezogen wurde. Hitzig gingen ihrer beider Hände auf Wanderschaft, erkundeten den Körper des jeweils anderen und unterbrachen den Kontakt auch nicht, nachdem sie beide ihren Kuss wieder lösten. Loki sah den Kleineren mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen an, der bloß belustigt zurück grinste. „Du siehst nicht überrascht aus, Stark.“, raunte der Schwarzhaarige und spürte, wie die Brust unter ihm langsam zu beben begann, als Tony leise lachte. „Nein.. ich muss zugeben... es ergibt sogar Sinn. Das warst die ganze Zeit über du.“, erwiderte er und schob seinen Oberschenkel zwischen Lokis Beine, um an dessen Erektion zu reiben. Leise keuchte der Gott auf und krallte sich in die Schultern des Brünetten.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir erzählen würdest, was du noch gerne mit mir anstellen würdest, Loki?“

„Oh, ich habe eine bessere Idee, Anthony... Ich zeige es dir...“

 

Und die Nächte wurden immer länger für die Zwei.

**Author's Note:**

> Ein kurzes One-Shot für Leo. Ich hoffe, es war ansatzweise unterhaltsam :D  
> Auch für alle anderen, die es gelesen haben sollten. *verbeug*


End file.
